Question: Express this number in scientific notation. $93{,}990{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{9}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $93{,}990{,}000 = \leadingColor{9}.399 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$